The fix job
by yello13
Summary: Sterling has Parker and the team is willing to do anything to get her back even give up the con but when parker comes back she is anyhing but the same. will Nate and Sophie be able to save the old Parker or will she die in the end.
1. sterling has a little hostage

"Parker get out of there now!"

"I can't I am a little busy right now!"Parker said while grabbing for Sterling's wandering hands

"Oh I almost forgot my dear."Sterling said before taking the com out of Parker's ear. "We wouldn't want you talking to your playmates, now would we?"

Parker's POV

Now how the hell did I get in this situation. I can't get up, the door is locked no ropes no com no plan. If Sophie was here she would know what to do but gosh how could you think with him touching all over you. He is evil Nate which means he knows all of Nate's which lead me nowhere. Damn I am screwed.

"Nate you tried to play a dirty trick, but now I have you stuck. Parker is my little hostage and I plan to enjoy her." He said tracing up my leg.

"Now if you want her back well after I have a little fun with her you will bring me the Van Gogh in lets say an hour. If not well me and Parker will just have to have our own pity party."Sterling said now reaching up my shirt while holding my hands above my head.

"Where do you want it?"

"How about at the old abandoned warehouse by the park mid-night."

"We will be there but if Parker has even a small cut on her shoulder you will regret it."

"Sure just be there."

He threw the com down on the floor before stepping on it.

"Parker it is going to be a special day but lets get out of here first." I felt something sharp on my side before everything went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Part****one****it****will****hopefully****all****come****together****in****the****next****chapter****so****if****you****are****confused****I****will****make****it****understandable****in****the****next****chapter****and****it****will****be****longer**


	2. Lets steal a Parker

"Nate how could you put Parker in this situation. I mean really our innocent little Parker doing a stunt like this. It took me years to master the skill of seduction! Parker can just barely flirt yet you pushed her and look where she is now! Look at where my Parker is now!"

Nate just stared like he didn't understand the words coming out of mouth was I speaking English? Damn it, of all the people he could put in danger he chose Parker. Sweet innocent Parker who at this very minute is probably being slapped around while fighting for her virginity. I don't know what the hell is going on how could they just stand there and do nothing? Parker doesn't know what love is I even remember her asking me how it felt to be truly in love.

_(flashback)_

"_Sophie can you tell me what love is?"_

"_Well love is when well um it is complicated."_

"_I mean how does it feel? what does it make you feel like doing?"_

"_It is a whole bunch of feelings all mixed together it is sweet and gentle one day and fierce, sassy, and stubborn the next. It makes you want to live a better life or die of a terrible fate some of it is pure pleasure. It is all one fruit salad."_

"_The pure pleasure is sex right."She asked as if that was the most normal thing in the world."_

"_No it is pure bliss it like your in a whole different world when you are with that person._

"_So how do you get love?" She asked a little confused._

"_You earn it of course."_

"_Well do you think Nate earned your love I have seen all those feelings with you guys."_

"_Huh I don't know I guess we will find out sooner or later."_

_(Flashback over)_

"Nate I hate you god why are you just standing there!" I said while pacing, tears in my eyes.

"I am just trying-." Nate said a little hurt.

"You are not trying your just standing there not caring at all."

"Just let me think plans don't always just pop in my head."

"Just give up the con, he won it's over we need Parker." I said giving Nate a deadly glare.

"No that will give him exactly what he wants."Nate said stepping towards me.

"Yes and it will give us exactly what we want, Parker." I was going insane now tugging on my hair with ferocity. Pleading for him to understand.

"Now look if we go over there now its a chance he will have gunman or perhaps the police. We will all be caught and that is something we know Parker would not like."

"Please Nate I can't lose her I need her back!" I screamed.

"OK we will get her back and that is a promise." he said embracing me.

Even as much as I hated him right then I needed him I need him so much. I took Parker under my wing I just couldn't lose her I loved her. I tutored her in little bits but that was how i came to love her. Her innocent curiosity her endearing courage. I even loved her insecurities I loved being with her and I had come too far to lose her now. I just would not allow it, even if it cost me my life.

" Good news the tracker I put in Parker's shoe says she is now located in Yonkers New York about a 1 hour drive, address 6125 Green St." Hardison yelled while fist pumping the air in satisfaction.

"Lets steal a Parker, again."


	3. You can't steal a birthday can you?

**Nate**

"Sophie I need you to go in first and work your magic on the guard with cap on he has the gun. Eliot I don't need you to attack I need you to just pass by the guards then head to the second floor. Hardison will walk you through it from there understood."

"Yes but wouldn't it be easier just to-"

"No I am sure Sterling already has a set of men upstairs now if they know there is an intruder they will have us in a second. No we just have to slip past them so they have no suspicions."

"OK I am in, Eliot get ready." Sophie said.

"Sophie the guard your after his name is John Lee he is twenty-seven and is known to be a player so watch yourself."Hardison said while pressing a number of keys.

" I got it." Sophie said.

"John Johnny"

" I am over here."  
>" Well here you are I have been calling you all morning and you can't answer one. You were suppose to meet me at the Cafe today but I guess I wasn't important enough for you to spend your precious time with."<p>

"Excuse me who are you?"

"I am Alexander McCray your girlfriend how can you not remember me? I think that alcohol is getting to your head."

"Oh I think I remember you your from the bar."

"Yes I didn't think you were this slow are you OK?"

" Yes,Can we please step outside?"

"O sure now you want my attention, but I am running out of patience and I feel as though I only have five minutes left."

"Lets just go outside sweetheart." he said looking rather embarrassed.

"Fine."

"Nice work Sophie now Eliot it is your show."

"I am on it."

**Eliot**

Oh they had to pick me to go in really they never send Hardison in to get beat up. Man my shoulder still hurts from the last con. Hardison really needs to buff up his fingers are strong but he really needs to work on his body. Now I have to play a game of hide and go seek which I haven't been good at since I was young. Yeah lets see Hardison open up a can of whup ass oh wait he can that is why I am here.

"I am in Hardison"

"Down the hall there is a guard to the right he is unarmed but behind him is a secret room leading to another pair of stairs."Hardison said

I did exactly what he said seems like the guard and Hardison would have gotten along seeing he was as weak as a toothpick and only took two punches till he was out like a light.

"Come on speed it up I am up here already."

"Going up the stairs should lead you straight to where Parker is."

"Sterling isn't a good mastermind after all."

"Eliot" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Yes is that you Parker?"

"Yes I can't move please come get me."

" I am"

I ran upstairs to see a scared crying Parker who had her hands tapped up and a bomb connected to her. Her eyes were pleading to death and then I remembered something Hardison told me. Yellow wire are the ones that you expect will stop the bomb but thy are the ones that set it off when you have a yellow wire the blue wire will deactivate it all.

'OK Parker I am going to get you out of here."

I took out my knife and with a steady hand I broke the blue wire I heard a rumble and thought I made a mistake but then it zoomed out and the blinking light died.

"I got her Nate we are heading out."

I carried her princess style all they way to the van where we all embraced her lucky she was alive. Sophie cried Hardison almost hugged her to death and well me and Nate just kept it cool. We went home happy that we got Parker back and even still won the con she was OK no scratch was on her but it all ended when we got to the house.

On the counter was a note saying:

_ It was all a diversion I got my painting you got Parker good deal right. You never trick a mastermind because a mastermind never gets sloppy. I'll let you go for now but tell Parker happy birthday I hope she enjoyed it because I did I will be back for you sweetheart._

Parker let out a sob. It was her Birthday how could he know and we didn't. I would yell at Parker right now but what stopped me was her face expression and how she was holding her stomach as if she were going to vomit but instead she ran out the office and before we could catch up she was already gone.

"Well happy birthday."

"Well I don't know how we can fix this we can't steal a birthday."


	4. Parker's birthday present

Authors note OK if you notice a piece of one of my other stories is in this chapter. The name of the story is Mother Sophie so be free to check it out read and review I would highly appreciate it 

Thanks

**SOPHIE**

I know the only place Parker could be at a time like this on the roof. I ran up there despite my heels (which after the first fleet of stairs I took off.) to find Parker on the roof holding a brown bunny.

I saw this bunny many times. I saw it when she was mad, angry, sad, frustrated but at this point it seemed as if she was deciding whether to throw it of the roof. I grabbed for it knowing she would regret it.

"Parker no"

"But-"

" I said no Parker put it down, now."

She obeyed.

She let out a sob, a long sob that put all her emotions into one. Her pain her frustration her anger all in one long sob. It brought tears to my eyes Sterling hurt my innocent Parker. All I could do was look in awe. She looked like a lost child who had been beaten into insanity. I could not stand to look at her without my heart crushing into pieces. Whenever I see him again I am going to kill him.

"Honey, Parker are you OK?" I asked with no answer provided.

"Parker honey can you tell me why-"

" I didn't want you guys to know I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why Parker"

"It is the day me and Micheal ran away the day I killed my parents and the day I made my worst mistake."

She let out another long sob and her breathing rattled as it became harder to breath. I finally realized Parker was hurt. The way she was sitting led me on to believe he really did violate her. She was holding her pants by her vagina. Her fingers looked to scared to touch it but you could tell she was hurting there.

"Parker he raped you didn't he."

"Yes"she whispered so low that if I wasn't right beside her I doubt I would be able to hear her.

"Sophie"

"yes"

" I never did it with anyone before you know have sex and when he well when he..came inside me it hurt so bad."she said sobbing once more

" Was he the only one Parker."

"No he had his guards take turns and then he brought out."

She couldn't handle it she buried her face in my shoulder letting everything out at once. There was mumbles and screams. She just could not say it without going back to the nightmare she had only experienced a couple of hours ago.

"OK honey I know this hard but can you tell me who they brought out?"

"I bled Sophie but they wouldn't stop it was like it didn't matter what I said even when I screamed their name like they said!"

"who did they bring out?"

" They brought out Steve, Steve Avian"

"Who is he?"

"He was my foster parent he lived in South Dakota he was really nice to me back then, like a real dad until I ran away."

"So why did you run away from him?"

" I ran away because when my fake mom left he started to become angry all the time and mean. He use to hit me for no reason then apologize. Papa would make me do things to him, nasty things to get my friend back to get Mr. Bunny back but he never did anything that terrible like how he did today. Then one day he came home drunk he hit me then told me to strip but instead I ran."

I saw how much it was hurting her to remember does harsh memories she chose to hide in the back of her head. I was going to ask her to stop but she just went on.

" I got away that time I didn't get caught but today I couldn't stop him."

" Oh Parker I promise we will seek revenge. We will get him back for what he did to you."

"But I couldn't fight back I couldn't hurt him because I loved him even when he hurt me."

"Parker I am so sorry but we will make this a good birthday OK you will have fun."

"No! This is not a happy day and never will."

"So what do you want." I said stroking her hair.

" I want Sterling dead."

" Are you sure?"

"Positive."

" You may actually have a happy birthday because that is something we can make happen."


	5. only in my mind

Eliot

Man was i going to destroy this dude when I get my hands on him. First I am going to break his ankles to make sure he can't get away then I am going kick his ass till he is praying for mercy. Finally I'm going to drag him by the hair down the stairs and make him apologize to Parker.

We were in the building and I was pumped up ready to see the terrified look on his face. All I had to do was drag the two bastards down the stairs for Parker to watch. She had insisted she go. She was yearning for the satisfaction of seeing Sterling and Steve get a head on ass whooping and I was willing to put on a show.

**Sophie**

" Eliot, Parker is waiting, are you ready?"

"Yeah I got them just give me a minute. Why couldn't I take the elevator?"

"Because I said so. Now get your ass down here with the bloody bastards awake."

I couldn't believe Parker wanted to watch I understand her pain but watching someone being tortured was unexplainable. I am even surprised Nate agreed to this. I certainly thought he would eject instead he immediately replied with a yes. I mean aren't we the good guys now or am I wrong. I guess ill will watch it though and see if that makes anything better.

Everyone had reacted in different ways to what Parker revealed. Eliot threw his anger out on any object around him the wall my dresser. Hardison typed furiously and decided to drink soda as if he were going to get drunk on it while Nate decided to actually get drunk off of Scotch and other things. Parker had completely separated herself from the boys since she cam back it's like she is in another world. If it weren't for me knowing most of her hiding spots would have been half way around world better yet in the her house alone instead of hanging with me for comfort which is unusual yet understandable. It is breaking my heart to see her eyes full of pain and confusion. Her eyes no longer hiding her innocence because there isn't any left. To see her cry when she thinks no one is noticing and flinching when I touch her hiding behind me when he boys come over. I don't know what to do. Is there anything to do? My innocent Parker is gone and I don't think I can cope knowing it should have been me. I could handle myself but Parker was just developing she was still an angel in some odd way but he took all that away and for that I would kill him.

"Hey guys I'm back"Eliot Yelled

Parker

Eliot just came up with Sterling and Steve. Both of them were behind him having been bashed up a little but now Eliot was throwing punches at both of them until he saw Steve open his mouth and decided to let him speak.

"Parker I am sorry honey but you don't want to do this to your daddy you love your daddy don't you."

Eliot started throwing punches again this time harder as the tears ran down my face.

"STOP!"

I ran to him. I ran to him because that was the only thing I could do he loved me. He was my only dad he had to love me I love love just makes people mad sometimes. Then if I am good he will keep me this time and won't do bad stuff when he is mad.

**Sophie**

She said stop wait she said stop or am I imagining things. Nope I am not imagining things I can tell by Elliot's shocked face as Parker ran to him she ran to Steve. Where the hell is Nate? What am I to do?

"Sophie!"Nate yelled into the com

"What!"

" HE is only using her to make sure he gets out safe and Parker is clinging to him because she thinks he loves her still so can you try to grasp her from the past kinda. Let her on to the truth but in a settle way."

"I'll try."

"Parker, honey you remember that talk about love we had a little while back."

"Yes."

"Well there is another type of love. A love between a mother and a daughter and a daughter and a father and honey that is not it." I said while stepping closer

"Yes it is he loves me right papa."

"Yeah sure now call the police so we can put these guys in jail there criminals."

"but I work with them papa." Parker said crying harder now.

"Parker if you don't do what I say-"

"No, No, NO, No."Parker said running to the door but instead being caught in my arms.

"sh sh it will be OK."

"NO I have no one else everyone I ever loved left now no one loves me at all!" she sobbed and cough and chocked until she vomited on the cold pavement beside us.

"That is not true someone loves you more than life itself."

"Who?"

"Me I love you, your the reason I wake up every morning I love you so much." I said joining my tears with hers.

She just cried and for a second it felt like the whole world had stopped just me and my Parker my wonderful Parker who I would always protect.

"Um not to interrupt but what do you want me to do with him."Eliot asked

"Kill him of course." I said while slowly escorting Parker to the door.

"No leave him we are the good guys remember."Parker said

Eliot having to leave his mark hit him one more time and with that we left. Parker may have been broken but she still had a heart deep down inside of her and for that I was proud. Proud like a mother would be when she sees her child do the right thing deep down Parker was my child even if it was only in my mind.


	6. Epilogue the first time in my life

**1year later**

**Parker**

It is my birthday and Sophie has me walking blindfolded somewhere and it kinda feels weird. I know no one on the team would hurt me but I am still kinda scared I mean a lot of bad things happen on my birthday so I really don't know what to expect.

Now Sophie is taking off my blindfold and I hear the team say surprise. I hear the words happy birthday and I see colors everywhere. I see a cake on the table that I am sure Eliot made I see a slide show of pictures on the TV from numerous cons with presents scatter all over the desk. I see my family. I see a family that I don't ever want to lose the ones I love the ones who stood beside me for 3 years the longest I have been with anyone. For the first time in my life I don't have to pray for a good family and for the first time in my life I am not disappointed I don't have to pray for the social service to take me to another foster home and I don't feel like killing myself. For the first time in my life I cry of tears of joy instead of sadness and all I can say is the words I have been wanting to say for ever.

"I Love you guys with all my heart this is the best birthday ever!"

**The END **

R&R


End file.
